The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a safety apparatus for rendering firearms temporarily inoperative.
As one facet of proper firearm practice, all firearms should be rendered inoperative during transportation and storage. A disabled gun cannot accidentally discharge if a cartridge is inadvertently left in the firearm chamber. Second, disabling a firearm reduces the possibility that an unsupervised child will be able to discharge the firearm. Third, people in the vicinity of the firearm feel more comfortable knowing that the firearm is inoperative.
Although many safety devices have been developed for disabling firearms, these devices are not without their disadvantages. One such device includes a hinged, metal clamp, which may be locked around the stock of a rifle to hold the hammer against the chamber. An example of this device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 835,349, entitled SAFETY LOCK FOR FIREARMS, and issued Nov. 6, 1906, to Deming. However, this device must be locked about the rifle stock and cannot be readily or rapidly removed in an emergency situation. Removal problems are further complicated if the lock key is lost or not available. Second, because the device is a rigid, metal member, a unique device having a particular size and shape is required for each model of firearm on which it is to be installed. Third, the metal device is relatively expensive.
Another type of safety device includes an elongated member which may be secured such that it extends through the barrel of the firearm. These devices further include a plug on a one end of the elongated member anchored in the chamber, and a locking device releasably secured to the opposite end of the elongated member at the forward end of the barrel. Examples of this type of disabling apparatus are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,014, entitled REMOVABLE SAFETY DEVICE FOR DISABLING FIREARMS, issued Mar. 13, 1973, to Goodrich; U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,957, entitled SAFETY DEVICE FOR FIREARMS, issued June 23, 1964, to Ingalls; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,598, entitled SAFETY DEVICE FOR A REVOLVER, issued Feb. 27, 1962, to Wikstrom. However, these disabling apparatuses cannot be readily and rapidly removed from the firearm in an emergency situation. Also, these devices are relatively complicated and consequently expensive.
Yet another firearm disabling device includes a locking mechanism which may be positioned in the receiver of a firearm and locked therein to prevent the bolt from sliding forward into its operative position proximate the chamber. Such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,963, entitled FIREARM LOCK, issued Jan. 18, 1972, to Hermann. However, as with the previously described disabling devices, this locking mechanism may not be readily removed from the firearm, particularly if the lock key is lost or not readily available. Second, the device is complicated, and accordingly expensive. Third, devices of different sizes are required for firearms having different size receivers.